To The Beautiful You
by rrrasenshuriken
Summary: AU. "Sasuke.. I'm just saying that maybe you should start seeing a therapist. Talk about why these nightmares are coming back all of a sudden." Kakashi was leaning against the wooden door of the bathroom. Sasuke had locked himself in there. It seemed things were getting out of hand. Rated M for cussing, and possible Yaoi in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All right go to .

* * *

Sasuke kept seeing his brothers face. When he dreamt, when he woke up. Sometimes even when he walked around the house at night. He would also have nightmares of that same night when he witnessed his parents brutally killed. This went on for the first four years after the Uchiha tragedy. From the time he was nine. Sasuke was moved around from foster home to foster home throughout those years, and had been seeing therapists.

A lot of the home's , of course, used Sasuke as their personal paycheck, and didn't care much if had saw a therapist or not. They just wanted the money that came in from housing him every month. Sasuke didn't really understand, he was so young. He did everything he could to keep his grades up. They were perfect. A GED was extremely important to have in life. His brother may have scarred him, but he hadn't taken a way his will to better his future.

When the foster family's were fed up with Sasuke's mood swings, they sent him elsewhere, and the cycle with those certain family's continued with other children.  
Sasuke felt bad in away; other children would have to experience those corrupt home's.

Now Sasuke was thirteen. And his current caseworker was able to get in touch with a distant relative of the Uchiha's.

Kakashi Hatake had been out of the country for several years as a professor. He had felt extremely guilty, and was devastated when he heard of Sasuke's parents. He immediately agreed to take Sasuke under his wing as soon as possible. It wasn't easy though. Kakashi had to take several more classes to get the certifications to become a legal foster parent, so he was able to adopt Sasuke. By the time Kakashi completed his courses and received his license, Sasuke was at the age of sixteen, and was just about to graduate high school. So as a graduation present, Kakashi took him into his home. He had to pass all sorts of inspections and background checks of his criminal record, drug tests, as well as urine tests.

They have been living together now for three years.

Sasuke's nightmares were resurfacing, now though. And to Sasuke he felt as if they never went away. His brother was captured and in a locked down mental facility. Why had these dreams come back? Kakashi had noticed the situation, without his now-legal-son telling him. But it was getting rather hard to talk to the teen.

"Sasuke.. I'm just saying that maybe you should start seeing a therapist. Talk about why these nightmares are coming back all of a sudden."

Kakashi was leaning against the wooden door of the bathroom. Sasuke had locked himself in there. It seemed things were getting out of hand.

Kakashi was starting to panic. Of course, he would never let the raven know that.  
It was his responsibility to watch over Sasuke, to help him get through life.

Sasuke sat against the wall, his legs cris-crossed and his elbows on each knee. "I don't want to see a fucking therapist.." He said in a low, emotionless voice. Kakashi almost didn't hear it.

With a sigh, the white haired professor ran a hand through his hair.

"If you are ever going to get a job, if you are wanting to go to college.. These walls you are building, are going to have to come down eventually. How will you ever make friends."

Sasuke let his face rest in his hands. Kakashi was right, and as much as the raven hated admitting it, his father-like-figure was always right. He was going to have to come out of his shell one way or another. With a sigh, he got up from the floor and unlocked the door.

Kakashi heard the shuffling and moved away from the door. He heard the turn of the lock and opened the door.

"I guess.. I'll start seeing a therapist first." He made no eye contact while staring at the sink.

"I knew you'd come around." Kakashi then ruffled the boys hair.

* * *

I know the first chapter is short. But there will be longer ones in the future. Reviews are appreciated. ^^


End file.
